Crash and Burn
by Karren
Summary: Ranger and RangeMan help Stephanie through some bad things that have happend to her. Warning this Short Story deals with Dark Matters please dont read if you are easily offended or botherd by them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich or the song I took this from

Five days ago my world turned upside down. It was a normal day, wake up, shower, dress, head out for skips, and pray that Ranger or any of his men didn't have to see any stupid mistakes that I was sure to make. I pulled up to my first skips home and knocked on the door. When he came out, I knew I was in trouble. He smirked knowing who I was and what I was about. Following my instincts and my inner voice that was telling me to leave, I took a step back but was caught by the wrist and yanked inside. I struggled to break free, trying to use some of the techniques that Ranger had showed me but the more I struggled the more he held on and laughed. I was done for. For hours he beat and raped me, how RangeMan got to me I do not know. I woke up to Bobby wiping my face with a cold wet cloth.

"Shhhh Steph you're ok, you're safe. You're at RangeMan" I heard him say as I began struggling

"Bobby" I said placing my hand on his arm

"Yea Steph"

"I'm hurt. He hurt me" I whispered as tears filled my eyes

"I know. I've been helping you while you've been sleeping" he said touching my hair

"Bobby there's something else" I said as I recalled what he'd done to me

"What?" he asked his voice tight

"He..He.. He touched me" I said and heard a crash in the next room

"He won't hurt you ever again, I promise you, you are safe here" he said recalling how Lester took the fugitive out

Bobby walked out and everything started happening at lightning speed. A woman dressed in a white nurses dress came in and did exams on me. After that Bobby returned and took care of me each day and night. After the fifth day I managed to get myself up and walked into the bathroom. When I saw my reflection in the mirror, I stifled a shriek. Looking my face over I resembled a punching bag. I was black and blue all over. I took the collar of my shirt that I was wearing and held it out and looked down on my chest and saw all the marks there too and just knew that there were more of them down below. Realizing this fact I crumpled to the floor and cried.

"Shhh Steph its ok" I heard a voice and jerked away violently as I felt arms come around me

"I don't wanna be here" I said covering my hands over my face

"I know, but you're just to hurt to go home right now"

Bobby picked me up off the bathroom floor and placed me into the bed again. Now knowing what I looked like, I pulled the covers over my head. Bobby saw this and told me that I didn't ever have to hide from him but after what I saw I just couldn't. Telling him to leave, I balled myself up into a little ball under the covers and cried.

(Bobby's POV)

I was coming back into the room where Steph had been staying after her ordeal with a tray of food that Ella had prepared for her. When I came into the apartment all I heard was silence telling me Steph had probably went back to sleep. All our hearts are aching inside, Ranger couldn't even come in a see her because when he had and heard her confess that the S.O.B had touched her he went berserk. He would have flown out of here to kill the guy if he hadn't known that Lester had already taken care of it.

"Steph, honey it's me Bobby. Wake up hon. you need to eat something" I said opening the door of the second room in the apartment

"Steph" I said realizing she wasn't in the bed where I put her

"Steph" I called going to the bathroom but finding it empty

"OH GOD" I yelled dropping the food try to the floor

"Stephs gone can you locate her" I asked call Cal in the monitor room

I waited for Cal to get back to me as I walked thru the hallway trying to locate her "OH GOD" I heard Cal say and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Please tell me you found her" I begged

"Yea but.." he replied back

"What?"

"She's on the roof"

When Cal said that something that Stephanie said when I found her on the bathroom floor came racing back and I began to run to the stair well door.

"GET RANGER NOW!" I screamed and the line went dead

"No Steph please don't do it" I said as I raced up the flights of stairs that lead to the roof. Steph had told me that she didn't want to be here, I thought she meant RangeMan not this life. Oh God if your there help us now.

I burst thru the roofs door just as Ranger and all of RangeMan stepped onto the roof. Ranger came over to me and asked me what was going on.

"She said she didn't want to be here, I thought she meant here as in RangeMan" I told him and he nodded his head

Ranger started easily walking over to her as all of us stayed back and watched in horror as the woman we all loved stood on the ledge of our building looking down.


	2. Chapter 2

(Rangers POV)

I was in my office talking to my Miami supervisor. They were having a crisis that they just needed my input on. I was trying to hurry it along because Bobby told me that Steph was now fully awake and alert. I've only been to see her once when he was working on her and she came to enough to tell him what had happened. When I heard her say that he touched her I lost it and smashed the glass coffee table that was in the main room of the apartment, Tank had to escort me out. I was going over possible outcomes with my supervisor when my office door tore from its hinges and Cal ran in like his hair was on fire, if he had any.

"CAL WHAT THE HELL?" I demanded as he pulled the ear piece from my ear disconnecting the call

"STEPH (breath) BAD (breath) ROOF (breath) JUMP" he got out

What he said just didn't make any sense to me. Steph would never jump from the roof, no he was mistaken, not my Babe.

"She's on the monitor, Go look" he said getting his breath back finally

I tore out of my office and raced to the monitor bank. All of my employees were standing watching, I muscled my way to the front and when I saw her my heart was torn out of my chest. There stood Stephanie on the roof of my building, on the ledge staring seven stories below.

"NOO!" I yelled taking off at a run trying to get to the roof as soon as possible

When I got there Bobby barreled out of the door and soon after him every one of my guys. They all looked helpless, not knowing what to do. I walked over to Bobby and asked him what had happened and he began telling me, nodding my head I began to slowly approach her.

"Babe" I said and she snapped her head around to look at me. The quick movement caused her to wobble and everyone to gasp and surge forward.

"Stay away Ranger don't come any closer"

"Babe what are you doing up there?" I asked

"What's it look like?" she said looking forward

"Like you're on the ledge ready to jump"

"You don't understand Ranger, I can't do it, it hurts too much. I hurt, the memories hurt, and I can't let anyone see me like this because I know how they will look at me" she said and my heart broke for her

"Steph look at me and everyone behind you, we are all damaged and broken in some way or other. We all love you we would never judge you" I told her

"Just go away you can't possibly understand what he did to me. He violated me he touched me like no one should ever touch a woman, just leave me alone"

"No Babe" I told her and climbed up on the ledge beside her. I needed to do something that I haven't done in a long time, get rid of Ranger and approach her as Carlos.

All my men watched as I stepped up onto the ledge. I took off my gun belt and tossed it behind me to the roof. Next I took off my knife and everything else that made me Ranger.

"Babe" I said scooting closer to her

"NO DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, STAY BACK"

"Stephanie this is not the answer"

"LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ALL OF ME. HE RAPED ME AND BEAT ME. THERE IS NOTHING LEFT" she said and the look in her eyes scared the hell out of me. I had to do something to get my Babe back. I swallowed hard and just summoned up all I wanted to say to her.

"Babe when you feel all alone and the world seems to have turned it back on you, Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart. I know that right now you feel the walls are closing in on you and it's hard to find relief when the people out there can be so cold. Please Babe when all this darkness is upon your door and you feel like you just can't take anymore let me be the one you call"

Steph looked at me her hollow eyes changed just for a split second. I knew I needed to press on. Letting all my inhibitions go, I spoke again and probably worried my men who were intently listening.

"Steph if you jump I'm ready to fall" I told her and I meant it. She was my life and if she went I would after her "But Babe let me lift you up and fly away with you into the night. Honey if you need to fall apart, I'll be there I can mend your broken heart, but if you really need to crash and burn I'm with you, you're not alone" I told her praying what I said was making an impact, I needed her here, I needed her with me.

Tears were flowing freely down her face and I was hoping her heart was changing. Never taking my eyes off her, I stuck out my arm behind me and motioned for my men to move closer. Without looking I heard the soft shuffling of their boots on the roof's top.

"Babe I know that right now it seems like a loyal friend is hard to find but if you look behind you you'll see there is a small army willing to fight for you" I told her as she looked over her shoulder to see Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, and the rest

"Right now with everything that's happened to you, you're caught in a one way street with those monsters in your head telling you it's all hopeless. All the hope and dreams you once had seem so far away and I know that you just feel like you can't face the day. I'll say it again Babe if you wanna jump well then go ahead because I'm falling behind you if you do"

"Ranger" she said her shoulders slumping and sobs coming in force

I inched closer and this time she didn't tell me to stay back. When I got to her, I wrapped her in my arms and she clung on to me for dear life.

"It hurts, I hurt. Will it ever go away?" she asked thru tear laden words

"Oh Babe there is always heartache and pain and I promise when this is all over you'll breath again but before that happens I'll be right there beside you. I meant every word I told you, you need me just call, ill drop everything to pick you up and help you fly again"

"And the jumping thing?"

"That too. If you need to jump you tell me and I'll meet you up here and we will fall together"

Bobby and Lester moved up behind us and I handed Steph over to them. Once she was safely off the ledge and on the roof top you could hear a collective sigh of relief come from all of the men. When I hopped down, I watched all of my men surround her and made a wall of love and protection around her. It was going to take a lot of hard work on Stephs part to overcome the tragedy that's happened to her but with me and my Brothers by her side, I know she can and will make it.

THE END!

A/N Thank you all for your reviews of this Story. Sorry I've been writing short stories for a few, but I wrote these as I was doing Bobby as a little diversion. I'm working on several longer ones but I have one more Story, a Lester one shot all SMUT. Look for it in the Lester/ Steph M Section sometime this week.

Song that this Story plot came from was Savage Gardens Crash and Burn

Karren


End file.
